whispers_of_omkraanfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Yeenoghu Yeenoghu is the gnoll god of slaughter. His worshipers are all zealots, forming a cult dedicated to summoning him to the Material Plane. They hope to accomplish this by first summoning enough of his avatars, the Jawbones of Yeenhogu, to perform that final ritual. Jawbones of Yeenoghu A Jawbone is summoned through a two-phase profane ritual that requires the blood of many sacrifices. First, the Jawbone is given form, protecting the cultists channeling the ritual as they finish. Upon completing the second phase, the Jawbone is strengthened to its full capacity as an avatar of an evil god. Vento Urente Every encounter the Rough Riders have with Vento, dubbed "Blackwind," has been a brush with death itself. Their first meeting involved the summoning of a Jawbone of Yeenhogu, pushing the party to their absolute limits. The next time they met, Blackwind attempted to assassinate the Rough Riders with a hastily-aimed fireball, hurting himself and killing some of his minions in the process. The only substantiated information besides this is that he serves as The Overlord's court wizard. The Overlord As far as the Alliance is concerned, nothing is known for sure about The Overlord outside of his antagonistic position. The Overlord seeks to oppose the Alliance in any venue possible, be it through direct martial strikes, internal intrigue and sabotage, or the weakening of allies. The King and Queen of Midaneus find him to be their number one concern, as all of the recent threats to the city trace back to his involvement. Ziegfried's Former Crew Not much is known about the reprobates that Ziegfried used to run with, hence The Scales' inclination to recruit him. Sister Evandra is certain that they only reason they weren't convicted along Ziegfried was that they were aided by a corrupt judge. Thus, with the noose snug around his neck, Ziegfried was offered a choice--dance the gallows' jig or capture the people who sold him out. In the months that followed, he wore out lead after lead, making him quite the laughingstock of the Courthouse. However, in less than two weeks with the Rough Riders, Ziegfried got his first break in the case. Farrick Emberspine Dwarf male, wanted for highway robbery and murder. Famous for his mohawk of red hair, Farrick is a surly rogue known for drinking away his scores. Witnesses comment that his body odor reeks faintly of ozone and brimstone. He was captured by the Rough Riders almost by accident--a victim of Vento Urente's poorly aimed fireball. Ziegfried turned him over to The Bonebreaker after brutally interrogating him about recent events and the whereabouts of the rest of the crew. Yvonne Juliannis Tiefling female, wanted for grand larceny and receipt and sale of stolen property. Witnesses report that this rogue uses her dark purple skin,white eyes, and white hair to masquerade as a Drow. There are numerous reports of someone matching her description and M.O. as a burglar in the city of Cornellissen, corroborated by Farrick's interrogation. Vaikthog Ithnix Dragonborn male, wanted for smuggling, extortion, and fraud. A dyed-in-the-wool confidence man, Vaikthog has gray scales and is known for his skills in rhetoric and oratory, as well as a proud ego. Although the crimes of his M.O. have not come to light, there are noted reports of a man matching his description living an upper-class lifestyle with a substantial fortune in the city of Cheng Hsu. Again, these rumors are corroborated with Farrick's testimony.